Death can Change Everything Yet Nothing at All
by macaday me a nut
Summary: People have died and everyone is suffering for it.People are depressed...but mainly Hermione.There may be a sequel! After school, no HBP


**A/N: **Yo! This is a very sad fic...I think? but I hope you like it! I was bored. As normal.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this fanfiction except the plot. I am not wealthy and rich because of this fic. (no matter how much I wish). I am not making any money! Dont sue!

**Death can Change Everything Yet Nothing at All**

"Hermione, get out of here! I…can't hold it…for much longer!" Ron grunted from his place beside the one and only remaining beam that as the seconds ticked by was getting weaker. Ron was the only thing holding the roof up and even he couldn't last forever.

"Hermione, I love you! I don't want you to die because of a silly mistake I made!" Hermione quickly jumped out of the way of a falling piece of debris and watched it shatter on the concrete floor just as her heart had done seconds before.

"Ron, I love you too! I can't live without you!" she shouted to a crop of red hair. Harry ran in dodging debris on the way. He grabbed Hermione around the waist and pulled her over his shoulder. By know tears were streaming down her face. And as they left the room they heard one lone cry,

"I love you, forever!" before the roof collapsed onto there long time friend and companion.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed in dispar. She started to cry into Harry's shoulder as he put her onto her feet.

* * *

That was two years ago know, and nothing had been the same since. Harry had destroyed Voldemort that very same day and the world had rejoiced. All of those that had known and loved Ronald Weasley hadn't though. The Weasley family had been hit hardest through the war. There were only four left out of the original nine. More than half of the family had been killed. 

Charlie had died protecting his dragons. Bill had died defending Gringots and had received an order of Merlin, First Class for his efforts and the loss of hiss life. Percy had gone over to the dark side and was killed in the finale battle with countless others. Mrs Weasley had died protecting her remaining family and Ron had died protecting his friends. Ginny, Fred, George and Mr Weasley had been grief stricken when they found out; as most people would when half of there family has just died. Fred and George had opened another joke shop in their departed family's name. It had been quite a sad scene at the funerals. Everyone in and black and wearing grim faces. Hermione with tear streaked cheeks. Ginny crying into a grim looking Harry's shoulder. Mr Weasley being comforted by grim friends and family. Nothing worked though, like you would be cheerful after you lost the love of your life and nearly all the people you held dear. Fred and George both tried to cheer everyone up, but they weren't even able to cheer themselves up. That year had been a sad one.

* * *

It was Christmas and Hermione had organized the Christmas dinner. Hermione shorted out everything from the seating arrangements to the dinner itself. Harry had noticed that she had been spending more time in her room than normal and she always had a distant look in her eyes. What he found the weirdest though was how she always seemed to be looking just over your shoulder when you speak to her. Harry was worried. Hermione hadn't quite come to terms with Ron's death yet. It worried Harry. 

When everyone arrived they sat down in there rightful chairs and started around in wonder. Hermione had really gone past her limits this time. She had holly strung everywhere, a Christmas tree in every corner covered in lit candles, the table cloth was white and in the centre was a white holly centre piece. As a finishing touch Hermione had added a branch of mistletoe above the doorway. Harry noticed that there were two empty seats. One was for Hermione, he new that, but who was the other one for? As far as he new every one was here already. At that moment Hermione walked in with her wand pointed behind her at the floating trays food that was following her out the double doors.

"Dinner is served." Hermione carefully placed the food down on the table and sat down in the remaining chair next to Harry. She stacked some food on her plate. A few moments later, as everyone was collecting there food, she started to whisper quietly to the empty seat next to her.

"Ron, don't talk with your mouth full!" she yelled suddenly. The table went silent.

"I know I asked you a question but you could at least swallow before you answer!" The room was so quite you would be able to hear a pin drop. Harry tapped Hermione on the shoulder.

"Are you feeling alright Hermione?"

"Of course I am silly. It's just that Ron was talking with his mouth full again and I just couldn't stand it. Why are you all looking at me like that?" She was starting to panic.

"Hermione…I hate to tell you this but Ron's dead."

"No he's not. He's sitting right next to me." She turned to face the vacant seat next to her were apparently 'Ron' was sitting.

"Gosh…Those guys are trying to pull my leg. They said you were dead! They didn't think this out very well. I didn't fall down in the last shower you know. I'm not that easily fooled." Everybody was looking at her weird and Harry was getting tired of it.

"Hermione, Ron is dead. I'm not pulling your leg. He died two years ago!" Hermione turned to face him and she could tell by the look on his face that he was telling the truth.

"No…no…he couldn't have," She stood up so quickly that she pushed over her chair with a loud 'thump', "He helped me setup the table. He put the red and green decorations on the tree!" Harry stood up next to her and gentle took hold of her arms.

"What decorations Hermione? The only things on the trees are the candles?" She immediately wrenched herself out of his grip. The look of pure horror on Hermione's face made it look like Voldemort was chasing her. Harry could tell. He'd experienced it before. She burst into tears and before anyone could catch her she ran out the door and apparated away.

"Don't worry, she'll be back." Harry said, but how very wrong he was.

* * *

As Harry Potter walked past the graves all the memories came flooding back. Of all the good times and the bad. Hermione suddenly sprang into hi mind. She had been missing for the last three years. The Aurous had searched for her everywhere; they had searched her room for any missing objects but couldn't find anything. It was like she had disappeared of the face of the earth. As he grew closer to Ron's grave he saw a bent figure over the grave stone. She wore a long black dress and had wavy brown hair. The moment he saw the hair he knew who it was, Hermione. He could only just hear her muttering to the cold, hard gravestone "Ron, I need you. I miss you, come back to me," over and over again: could just see the tears running down her cheeks. He wanted to rush over to her. To tell her that everything would be okay; that she would see Ron very soon and everything would go back to normal. 

But then… he'd be lying wouldn't he?

The...End

**A/N**

Well if anybody cried please tell me in a review! I have some tissues! And comfort food! Please dont hate me If I killed your fav. character! I swear I didnt mean it! They all died valiently!

I might write a sequel to this about were Hermione goes and stuff...but only if people like this one. This is a one shot by the way. There will not be another chapter for this.

Have fun reading (and reviewing!)

Macaday me a nut (and your one too!)


End file.
